


Super Dangan Ronpa 2: Ouma Edition!

by MidnightMaddi



Series: DICE Members Assemble!! [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Multi, Outline I won't finish but still love, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, give ouma friends!, re-write of DR2 with Ouma, wholesome fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMaddi/pseuds/MidnightMaddi
Summary: This is just an ‘outline’ of a super wholesome rewrite of DR2 with Ouma thrown in. For those of you who are familiar with my other work "DICE Members Assemble!!" then you might enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed creating it!
Relationships: Nidai Nekomaru & Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi & Everyone, Oma Kokichi & Tsumiki Mikan, Oma Kokichi & Usami | Monomi, Sonia Nevermind & Oma Kokichi
Series: DICE Members Assemble!! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170380
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Super Dangan Ronpa 2: Ouma Edition!

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a little embarrassed to show this to anyone, but I didn’t want it to just become clutter on my computer. I greatly enjoyed thinking about how these characters would interact and loved forming certain scenes in my head. So maybe someone else will like it too. ╰(*´︶`*)╯Also be aware that this is in no form a finished outline, it’s mostly just a collection of interactions and scenes. _(:3」∠)_ and is also heavily based on this post: https://our-happygirl500-fan.tumblr.com/post/176346625973/what-do-you-think-his-relationshipsinteractions  
> You might also want to look at it to make sense of some things I don't say in the outline. 
> 
> That being said, I don’t see myself actually writing this AU out, so if anyone is interested, you are more than welcomed to use it! Though, if you do („ಡωಡ„) I would very much like to see it <3

USAMI  
\- I would love to make monomi a more endearing and helpful character, or at least for her to try to be less useless.  
Ouma treats Usami like the stuffed animal she is, pulling on her ears and stretching out her cheeks, holding her in her arms, sometimes on his shoulders when he wants to get somewhere high up, or trying to look taller. Monami whines at the rough treatment, and scolds him for treating his teacher in such a way, but likes the attention. She grows really fond of him, and often pats his head and gives him hugs when she feels he needs them. She always praises him for being such a smart boy, but wishes he wasn’t so reckless when going out to explore the islands. Chiaki pops in sometimes to help supervise, but is actually an enabler and Monomi ends up fumbling after them.  
In the beginning he pushes the rabbit around while interrogating her about the island, he wishes his subordinates were there to play good cop bad cop with him. He believes her when she says Monokuma wasn’t supposed to be here, but calls her useless for not knowing how to get out of this situation and not giving him any useful information. Ouma makes sure to put her to work when he’s investigating the island, making her a temporary Dice Member. If she really cares about her students, then she’ll do whatever she can to help them out, she agrees and Ouma even gives her a matching handkerchief, naming her his minion.  
When investigating he’ll ask questions about what is accessible on the island, use her to get into small places, send her on small tasks, or just keep her around for company.  
CHAPTER 4 “Too bad you aren’t a real rabbit, then we could eat you. You would definitely be less useless that way.” “Please don’t say such cruel things about your teacher, Ouma-kun…”   
While still wary of monomi, the other students think it’s cute to see Ouma lugging the rabbit around like a teddy bear, even more so when they spot a familiar checkered handkerchief around her neck. Chiaki is happy to see their growing friendship, or alliance as Ouma likes to call it.  
Ouma doesn’t believe Monomi is capable of defeating a monobeast but goes along with it because it sounds cool.

AKANE OWARI  
-I want to her to seem more intuned with her feelings than just mindlessly doing things

When Akane first meets Ouma and Mikan, she looks them over before smiling and ruffling the boy’s hair and giving a pinch to Mikan’s cheek. She comments about him being too tiny before going on a rant about the Ultimate Cook and what kinds of dishes she would want to try. Ouma likes her energy, Mikan looks a little overwhelmed but tries (and fails) to match her enthusiasm.   
Later when they have meals together, Akane makes sure to pile his plate high with all sorts of food. She tries to do the same with Hiyoko multiple times, but it proves to be difficult.  
I want big sister Akane, give me big sister Akane!  
Uses food to express her love and worry. “Have you eaten yet?” “Wanna go eat something?”  
Free Time Event “Hey Owari-chan, why do you always eat so much? I’m kinda surprised you aren’t as big as Togami-chan.” Akane laughs “Ya never know when your last meal might be! I might not look like it now,” muscle flex “ but I used to be a scrawny little thing back when I was a kid, kinda like you.” cheek pinch. “My family was poor, and there were too many mouths to feed. I went hungry a lot of the time, had to feed the youngins first.” “But now I don’t have to deal with that anymore, I can have my fill and more!” she says before biting into a turkey leg. “Feels pretty great. Which is why you should be eating more!”  
Akane is always pulling Ouma in to eat with her, he reminds her of her siblings back at home, small and much too thin for her liking. Cute too. (cheek pinch)   
CHAPTER 4 Akane tells the group how to best handle the starvation motive.(conserve as much energy as possible, drink lots of water) As much as Akane loves food, she’s all too familiar with how starvation feels like.

HIYOKO SAIONJI  
-The bratty sibling that Ouma never wanted lol. I want Hiyoko to get along with the other students too, not just Mahiru.  
They have a candy trade going on, and combine forces to pull pranks on their fellow students. They get along great, always going back and forth with insults, crying or fake crying whenever. Ouma protects Mikan from her insults. He often tattles to Mahiru and likes to hide behind her while making faces at Hiyoko.  
The morning of the second trial Ouma walks in to see Hiyoko working on the display of Mahiru's picture in her memory. He decides to help her but it still manages to look scary. He cries with her when the others make fun of their hard work. Hiyoko decides to share some of her gummies with him after that, but only one!

CHIAKI NANAMI  
-  
CHAPTER 4 Once Ouma leaves the escape room, tears start falling down his face, a sob makes its way out of his mouth as he hides his face in his hands. All of the sudden he smacks his cheeks together, and uses his fingers to form a smile. He does it until he can form one by himself. Wiping away the rest of his tears, he heads his way to Chiaki's room for a distraction, hoping to watch her game for a bit. Chiaki opens her door and studies his pink rimmed eyes and nose. Ouma does nothing more than smile at her, asking if she wants to hang out. She quietly nods her head and opens the door further. That night Chiaki teaches him about the game she was playing, game play, history, characters, it all blends together after a while and he falls asleep on her bed from exhaustion. When she finally notices she smiles sadly, and brushes his bangs back before covering them both with the covers and laying down next to him. Both sleep peacefully, for the most part but then the next day comes.

MIKAN TSUMIKI  
-  
Early on in the killing game, Ouma and Mikan become fast friends. Mikan finds him looking dazed on the beach where they first meet up and tries to see if he’s okay.   
Ouma is often reckless and Mikan worries over him a lot of the time, But Ouma finds that he likes to be pampered, it’s like having a big sister he says. Mikan is really happy when she hears that. “I’ve never had a sibling before, but having a cute little brother like you to take care of would be nice.” Mikan really enjoys taking care of Ouma and puts all of her attention on him and is usually found beside him when the group gets together for discussions. She may have a victim complex, but her wanting to care for others overshadows that. She has no need to put herself in compromising positions for attention, when she already has someone to shower attention over and vice versa.   
Ouma promising Mikan she can be a part of his organization once they get out of there right before shit happens in Chapter 3. (I love it when it hurts!)

HAJIME HINATA  
-  
Ouma often gives him very vague advice that doesn’t take him until later to interpret and it’s too late to use it. He’s grateful for it, but it would be so much better if he was told so from the start, he tells Ouma as much but he only says that there would be no fun in doing that.  
Hinata treats him like a bratty little brother who’s always getting into trouble. With him and Komaeda to look after, he’s constantly stressed, but he doesn’t regret spending time with them.  
Ouma is the one to give him advice on how to handle Komaeda.  
More Komahina friendship please  
More Friendships with other students

NAGITO KOMAEDA  
-  
From the very start, Ouma knows there was something weird about him, even more so after the first trial. After that, he starts to observe him more, and talking to him more in order to pick at his brain a bit to see what makes him tick.   
Whenever Komaeda ever tries to go on with his ramblings, Ouma pats him on the arm (cause he’s too short to reach anything else) and cooes at him to be quiet, the adults are talking. Komaeda gets flustered the first few times, even though it should be condescending. Hinata takes notes.

NEKOMARU NIDAI  
-He actually uses his team manager talent to try and keep the group together (they are a team after all), and provides emotional support to who he thinks needs it, encouraging them to do their best.  
Nidai recognizes that Ouma has a talent for leading and wants to help him cultivate it, so he and Sonia come together and give him advice and pointers while also talking about their experiences.   
I wanna know more about Sonia’s kingdom…   
He seeks out some of the loners and makes sure to include everyone as best as he can, this turns his attention to Gundham and Souda, regardless of Souda’s obvious dislike for Gundham. Nidai often ruffles their hair and gives them friendly slaps to the back, this leaves the both of them rather flustered, and strangely wanting more praise from him.   
This makes Chapter 4 even more sad  
He even comes to him to discuss what would be best for the group when dealing with Komaeda. They end up tying him up like before but instead of just leaving him somewhere, they bring him to breakfast to discuss with the entire group. Ouma talks Hinata into keeping him with him for the time being.  
The second Ouma sees Nekomaru as a robot, he immediately wants to be his best friend, and competes with Souda for his attention. He’s super amazed at what he can do. DO robots have dicks? “HECK YEAH WE DO!” “So cool!” Do a robot punch! “CHECK THIS OUT!” Awesome, I’ve always wanted to be friends with a robot! You’re so cool!! Ouma is the only one brave enough to try out the tea and cola coming out of his eyes, and it’s like he’s fallen in love! Souda is also fanboying over Nekomaru’s new tech.

TERTERU HANAMURA  
-  
WHen Ouma expresses his interest in trying the Ultimate Cooks food, Hinata and Komaeda make sure to tag along just in case. They both know how shady the chef can be, especially knowing about his flexible interests.  
He gushes about how cute Ouma looks as he stuffs his face with the various sweets he made for him. It starts getting weird when he starts drooling. Ouma chooses to ignore him, words are lost to a pervert like him, but he does complement his cooking, if he cleans up his act maybe he can join his organization someday.   
That sounds lovely and all, but he plans to open up a restaurant for him and his mama, cue backstory! Hinata and Komaeda are also there to hear it. Ouma tells him he looks forward to it and once it opens he’ll make a reservation for all 10,000 of his subordinates! But until then, he can practice by serving him. Teruteru gushes at this, even offers to get on his knees for him. Komaeda and Hinata are quick to grab Ouma by the arms and pull him away from the scene as they wave Hanamura goodbye. “I look forward to your food, you pervert!” Ouma shouts as he’s dragged away.

MONOKUMA  
-He always seems to be amused whenever Ouma is involved, It pisses Ouma off to no end, cause he obviously knows something he doesn’t.  
Monokuma is more amused than anything at Ouma’s attempts to investigate the happenings of this island, he even makes snarky comments towards it. He lets him do what he wants and makes sure to make jabs to him whenever necessary, especially after the 3rd trial. 

PROLOGUE:  
Ouma wakes up with a sudden jolt suddenly waking up to worried eyes that beam once they make contact with each other. “Thank g-goodness you’re awake!” Ouma screams which in turn make the girl scream, not aware of his surroundings he tilts back in the chair he was sitting in and flails backwards, but before any damage can be done, a large hand catches the back of his chair and steades him back down. “Wow there buddy, that could have been bad, you seem to be full of energy!” Ouma with his head tilted backwards seems a hulk of a man smiling down at him. He hears the girl from earlier crying out apologies for scaring him. He looks over his features before asking. “Who the heck are you?” The man seems surprised at the question before boasting out a “It looks like we’re going to be classmates!” Classmates?? “My name is Nekomaru Nidai, the Ultimate Team Manager! And this girl over here is Tsumiki.” The girl from before looks flustered, fidgeting with her skirt before she bows and introduces herself. “H-Hello! I’m Mikan Tsumiki, The Ultimate Nurse, I hope w-we can be friends!” Ultimates? Ouma rubs his eyes before looking around, noticing that other people were around occupying desks and talking amongst themselves. Blinking, he turns back to the two and asks. “Is this Hope’s Peak?” He doesn’t remember coming here at all, suspicious. Was his mind just fogy from sleep? “Yes!” Nidai barks. “Well I think so, why else would we be here?”  
~  
When Hinata faints on the beach, most people are worried about him. Mikan checks to see if he’s sick but it just looks like shock. Ouma pokes his cheek to see if he’s alive, Mioda joins in until Mikan says they shouldn’t do that and checks him herself. Mahiru comments about how a guy like him should have more backbone. Togami goes on about how this is a very stressful situation for everyone, and that leads him to voicing introductions with one another.   
Ouma is awake along with everyone else when they introduce each other. As he announces his title, some respond with awe, and those like Mahiru respond with skepticism. “How can a kid like you manage to do something like that?” “That’s obviously a secret! But if you join, then maybe I’ll be willing to tell you.” “No way.” “But once you join, you get a free clown mask!”   
When everyone splits up, Mikan is reluctant to leave Hajime’s side, but Nagito reassures her that he’ll look after him and that they need as many eyes to scout the island as possible. “That would be wonderful, t-thank you! If his condition worsens, then p-please come find me, I’m going to see if they have any medical supplies here.”   
Ouma finds Mikan looking nervous as everyone begins to leave, and he decides to tug at her skirt.“Hey, you're a nurse right. Does that mean you carry lollipops with you!?” “N-No. I-I’m sorry!” “Oh well, guess we'll have to find some ourselves!” he leads her away until they find the supermarket, while running into Mioda. Ouma and Mioda look at and try out any cool gadgets they find while Mikan looks at the medical supplies.   
~  
Staring at the dark watery mass that was the ocean, Kokichi cupped his hands to his mouth and yelled. “DICE, YOUR LEADER REALLY MISSES YOU! HURRY UP AND COME SAVE ME!” He paused and waited, but of course there was no reply. He knew that, but that didn’t make it any less disappointing no matter how childish it was. With a sigh, he sank to the ground, feeling the sticky grit of the sand stick to his clothes. What did it matter though, he was stuck here and now he had to deal with it. Smacking his cheeks together he sprang up and raised his fists in the air and yelled again. “Fine, be like that! I’ll get out of here myself and punish everyone when I get back!”

CHAPTER 1:

CHAPTER 2:  
Not one for following the rules, Kokichi once it’s night time, heads out to the game machine only to run into Fuyuhiko. Hiding in the bushes, he jumps out and scares him, ripping a scream out of him, Fuyuhiko looks on in confusion on the floor before setting his angry sights on Ouma who is laughing at him with an arm clutched to his stomach. “You fucking bastard, I’ll kill you!” “Hey now, no need to be so mean, I was just having some fun! You should try it some time.” He extends an arm out only to have it slapped away, he pouts and rubs his hand as he watches the yakuza pull himself up, his eyes zero in on the package in his hands. “What you got there? Doing a drug run?” He stiffens before relaxing again. “None of your damn business!” He says before turning away to leave.

CHAPTER 3:  
During the Third motive where people are coming down with the despair disease, Mikan askes Ouma to stay at the hotel with the others for fear of him catching the disease. Ouma refuses at first but Mikan makes him a promise and that's the end of that. “I-I can’t do much, but what I can do is take care of the sick and injured. You look after everyone else, okay Ouma-kun?” “Fine, I’ll leave you to it Tsumiki-chan! Lets play when everyone gets better!” “R-Right! I’ll talk to you through the receiver soon.”  
~  
Ouma is the most skeptical at the trial because killing is so out of character for Mikan that he can’t wrap his head around it. It’s like she’s a different person, he can’t accept this, what happened to make her like this. The situation just got a whole lot more complicated.  
~  
Just before she’s sent to her execution she gives Ouma a big hug that's almost suffocating. “T-Tsumiki-chan?” While stroking his hair, “Poor sweet Ouma-kun.” Kokichi tenses in her grip, feeling a shiver go up his spine. “A little sheep surrounded by blood thirsty wolves.” pulling back she grabs his chin and forces him to look her in the eye and gives him a crazed smile. “You got caught in the crossfire, but once you let despair fill your heart you’ll understand.” She giggled, her grip getting harsher and harsher as she pinched the skin underneath. Kokichi could do nothing but stare helplessly into spirling eyes, unable to look away. This wasn’t the Tsumiki that worried over his scrapes and bruises. Not the Tsumiki that showed him kindness and played with him and stuck by his side since the beginning. No, this was not the same person. Something terribly wrong was happening.

But before he could think about it more, all at once the pressure of the nurses fingernails digging into his skin and the swirling eyes were gone as something warm and soft took its place. 

“That is enough!” Sonia yelled, yanking the boy back and into her arms, as she pushed his head towards her chest, shielding his eyes from the chaotic nurse. 

Gundham meanwhile had knocked Mikan onto the floor. “That’s enough you foul demon!” He bellowed, looking not at all pleased. Mikan giggled, looked blissed out on the floor as she continued to mumble about love and despair. 

Kokichi trembled, causing the Princess to tighten her grip, not allowing him to look as the usual claw came to drag Mikan away to her execution. 

He’s the most crushed when it comes to Mikan’s execution. It leaves him feeling empty inside because he knows that the Mikan during the trial was not the same Mikan that was so kind to him in the beginning, He doesn’t know what to do and the main source of his comfort from this place is now gone. She had the remembering disease, so what was it that she remembered? How can someone change so drastically? 

CHAPTER 4:  
Ouma looks into the mirror and sees his empty looking eyes staring back at him, still red rimmed from last night. But today is a new day, and if he lets depression take over, then he would get nothing done, let alone a way out of this killing game. He quickly splashes water in his face to get some of the tiredness out of his eyes, but it doesn’t help. Still, it’s better than nothing and he makes his way over to the door. To his surprise, Sonia is waiting outside waiting for him. She turns to him with a small smile “How are you feeling?” She asks softly.  
He considers telling a lie, but knows that won’t do any good in hiding how he actually feels. So instead he sends her a strained smile and tells the truth. “I’ve been better.”  
She nods in understanding. They walk together to the restaurant in silence before she asks. “What do you want for breakfast today?”  
Welcoming the distraction, he answers in a slightly more energetic voice. “Pancakes!”  
Sonia sends him a smile before going off on a tangent about her country's Pancakes. Ouma happily nods along, feeling the slightest bit better.  
~  
They at first pull all their snacks together, just various foods that they kept from the vending machine. They also consider drinking from Nekomaru’s soda and Ice tea dispenser, but Hinata and Fuyuhikyo shut that down. Ouma is disappointed. Ouma notices how violently Akane’s stomach growls and tries to give some of his share over to her, but she quickly declines because compared to him, she’s strong and there’s no way she’d let a hungry stomach win her over. She says he should eat it instead, with how frail looking he is she wouldn’t be surprised if his body gave out first, kinda reminds her of her siblings with how strauny he looks.   
That’s where she tells him about her childhood and how used to starvation and how little food she had back then and that’s why she always eats like there’s no tomorrow, now in this situation that’s kind of true. She wonders how her siblings are doing without her, but if she did anything right in raising them, then they should have no problem waiting for her to get back. She says with a smile. Ouma smiles back at her and moves to lean on her shoulder, and agrees with her and comments about how he knows his subordinates are probably having a party as they speak and slacking off, he’ll make sure to scold them when he gets back. “You shouldn't worry about me too much. I’m the Ultimate Supreme leader after all, surviving in hopeless situations is what I do.” Akane lets her own head rest against his and smiles. “I hope so.”  
~  
When Akane comments about how that shitty room makes her feel more at home, Ouma finds it incredibly weird. He’d rather live like the king he was meant to be than be reminded about how it feels like to sleep on the cold hard ground.  
~  
Ouma wastes no time in solving the puzzle room, every move is calculated and fast, he makes sure to pull the place apart, while looking through everything. He misses his subordinate, takumi who is a hacker, but says he can get this done just as fast, maybe even faster if he really tries. He pulls up his scarf and sets out to work with a determined look in his eyes. When he gets to the end, Gundam is already there, already finished with the Russian roulette, He says that Ouma has no reason to continue it, Ouma laughs and tells him not to underestimate a supreme leader, he's done far worse than put a gun to his head. He pulls the trigger with a smile on his face. He won't die so easily, and he tosses it aside. Gundham applauds him for being on equal footing as him. and they head to the tool room. Ouma is in awe at everything. There are some pretty nasty things in there.   
Monomi is with him when he solves the escape room, she freaks out when he puts the gun to his face though. She cries with relief when nothing happens, jumping to hug his face, cutting off his airway. Ouma freaks out and tugs at her to let go as Gundham pats his back and praises him as a great dark lord. When Monomi is finally pried off, she squishes his cheeks together and tells him not to scare her like that again! Fine mom, now let go! Monomi moves to cling to his leg instead, Ouma lets her as he walks with a stuffed animal on his leg, whining about clinginess.  
~  
After the 4th trial, Ouma and Sonia go back to Gundham’s room but of course it’s locked, but Sonia doesn’t want to go to Monokuma for assistance. Just as she says that though, Ouma wips out his lock picks and unlocks the door. Sonia marvels at his skills, glad she doesn’t have to kick the door down herself. Once inside Sonia goes to the center of the room and sets the hamsters inside of the tube system watching them huddle around as she looks for the bag of food there. Ouma asks if she’s been here before, She gives him a sad smile as she hugs the package of food to herself. She’d often knocked on his door to discuss all sorts of topics about the occult, and more often than not he would tell her all about the animals he would take care of, and taught her how to care for the hamsters.   
WIth all that he taught her she wonders if he thought something like this would happen and prepared her for the inevitable. She breaks down knees hitting the ground as she clutches the bag of food in her hands. She cries about how useless she feels, not able to do anything for her classmates, she’s a Princess isn’t she? Ouma also has tears in his eyes, the feeling he had when he was in the secret room comes back, he thinks back to the talk he had with gundham. He walks to her and pats her on the head. Sonia stills in her crying for a second before throwing her arms around him and sobbing into his chest. Once she quiets down, Sonia pulls away and tries to hide her tears and snot filled face with her hands, it’s not a very pleasing sight especially on a lady. Ouma takes his handkerchief off and rubs her face, She’s too surprised to resist.   
Once done, Ouma hums in satisfaction and gives her some words of wisdom. After a heart filled talk, they finally go to feed the little hamsters watching in amusement as they stuff their cheeks with food. Sonia strokes one on the head with a slender finger before saying quietly that she would have liked to learn more from him, maybe even help him with his work with animals. Ouma wanted to have more chances to battle him. They lay on the floor together and exchange stories they had involving their interactions with Gundham and fall asleep that way  
Seeing each other in the morning lightens up the mood a bit. Sonia giggles at how messy his bed head is and offers to brush it for him. Ouma agrees, He nearly falls asleep again with Sonia working her fingers in his hair, she ends up tying his hair into two buns, similar to Ibuki's. Ouma asks if he pulls off the punk rock look.

CHAPTER 5:  
Before Monomi goes to explode herself, she takes care to remove the scarf Ouma gave her and hand it over to him. He takes it in confusion, before watching her explode herself in shock. He yells for her, only to be even more stumped when she comes back. When she is sent for execution with Chiaki, he leans down and wraps it around her one last time and tells her she was a good minion with teary eyes. Monomi reaches on her tiptoes to give him a head pat, telling him to keep being his wonderful self, and that she had fun under his leadership.  
Chiaki is surprised to have Ouma ramb into for a hug but quickly returns it with a soft smile and a stroke to his hair. Sonia follows, teary eyed, she wraps her arms around her shoulders tight as she sobbed into her shoulder. Akane comes from behind them and lifts everyone off the floor in a tight squeeze before gesturing for the other two boys to join in, and soon enough, everyone is sobbing and hugging each other not wanting to let go. Ouma also manages to trap Monomi in it, to which she clings to him with tears in her eyes as she sobs into his scarf

CHAPTER 6:

After Junko’s talk about the outside world being hopeless and despair ridden, he starts to lose hope, The reason he was here in the first place was because no one believed in him right? And even if he did make it out, what would happen to all the friends he made here, they were all dead, not only that, but apparently they were all terrorists that destroyed the world too. This is why the truth was overrated, he would have been so much happier if he remained ignorant, what was the point of leaving, Dice was more than likely dead, there was no one to go back to. Que when Ouma wakes up and everyone is alright again, he’s having fun again until he goes up to talk to everyone individually and they end their conversation with something vague sounding like, “Do you really want to spend the rest of your life like this?” The dream ends with Monomi giving him a hug on the leg, telling him to not give up, which turns into a shout from Hajime, who breaks his thoughts and has turned into hyper Hajime, all shiny and what not. “Believe in the bonds you created!”

EXTRA:  
While Ouma is very much active during the day, he is also investigating during the night around the island. When he comes back to the hotel, he sometimes sees his classmate lingering outside, most likely unable to sleep. Sometimes he’ll go talk to them and attempt to lighten the mood a little, or sometimes that person will lighten his mood, like Mioda, Nekomaru, Sonia… For those he doubts a little more, like Fuyuhiko, Nagito, Peko… he’ll keep his distance and yell something silly at them before retreating to his room.  
~  
With all the sleepless nights investigating, he does faint, but Nekomaru is there to catch him and bring him to Mikan, where they scold him about taking care of himself and to rely more on his classmates to share his burden. Ouma promises, but only shares a part of what he’s doing. Nekomaru is proud of him and says they’ll make it out soon if they work as a team. He would make sure to give him encouraging words whenever he can, and Ouma takes advantage of this to get free shoulder rides.  
~  
“You guys are making sweets, can I join?” “No way this was meant to be a girls bonding event.” “I can be a girl if you want me too!” “That’s not how this works!” “Oh Ibuki would absolutely love to do your makeup and hair. You would make such a cute girl!” “Ibuki, no!” “Aw, but look how cute he is!” “Ugh.” “I have no problems with it.” “The more the merrier!” “Sonia, that’s not the point.” “Please Koizumi-chan, I’ll stay out of your way.” “Oh alright, fine!” “Yaaaaay!”  
~  
That place where the door and gun are at, while everyone is panicking about what to do about it he finds a rock and launches it at one of the numbers on the control pad. They watch as the number turns red and the gun shoots in place. Everyone screams again and turns to look at Kokichi. “Guess that was the wrong number.” he grinned cheekily. Souda slings an arm around him and complains about him being a psycho.(chapter 5)  
~  
After this, his investigation of the island doubles, and he even leaves late at night where everyone is asleep to do it. The rest of the students see his fake smile at the end of the trial and turn to comfort him in the form of hugs, back rubs, and hair ruffles, he’s the class little brother after all, if not for him then for Mikan’s sake. She would have wanted him to be safe. Sonia is actually the one to do anything about his mask though. She tells him that it’s okay to show how he’s really feeling, for he is in the presence of friends that care about him. They just lost three precious classmates, it’s a sad day for them all, Mikan wouldn’t have wanted you to keep everything to yourself. The next day, Sonia asks how he’s doing, with red rimmed eyes, he looks up to her with a strained smile and says he’s been better. Sonia gives him a hug before asking what he wants to eat for breakfast, he answers with a more energetic voice that he wants pancakes, and Sonia says that’s a lovely idea, and proceeds to tell him about the pancakes she used to have in her country, with different types of jam and berries on top, along with a nice hot cup of tea! Ouma listens eagerly, giggling along with her, happy for the distraction. He asks if she can replicate the pancakes she used to have since they sound so yummy, she says she’s never tried it before but with his help she’ll try her best. On her way to the kitchen, Ouma proceeds to get the others involved with making their own pancakes. Akane makes a big stack of them that Ouma marvels at while she eats them. Chiaki tries to make invader shaped pancake. Hinata has plain ones, not used to putting anything on them other than syrup, until Ouma has the bright idea of covering them in whipped cream, Hinata gets angry but quiets down a bit when he tastes them, then he goes back to grumbling, what a grumpy cat! Fuyuhiko shyly asks for chocolate chip pancakes, Ouma all too teasingly applauds him for being so polite. “Wow boss baby, I didn’t know you could be so polite! They grow up so fast!” He then bursts into tears for a few seconds for effect. Fuyuhiko then proceeds to chase him around until Sonia comes to give him his pancakes. Ouma asks if he wants whipped cream for it, and Fuyuhiko hesitantly accepts the offer.  
~  
Ouma along with the rest of his classmates continued to stare at the screen in silence as the rocket that shot Mikan into the sky disappeared into the atmosphere. He could hardly believe it, the kind Mikan who took care of him, who played games with him, killed two of their friends. All for the sake of her mystery beloved, and sweet despair. 

Both of his closest friends were dead because of this vile killing game, and there was nothing he could do about it. His vision blurred with tears, but he refused to let them fall. What kind of supreme leader would he be if he cried in front of everyone. But then he was being pulled into a warm embrace, a startled gasp escaped his lips as he caught a whiff of something flowery.

Sonia held him tight as she ran her fingers in a calming motion. “Today we suffered a great loss, three of our precious classmates are gone.” she spoke to him in a solemn tone, devoid of her usual happy cheer. Holding him tighter, she continued. “I don't know why these terrible things are happening to us, but let us not forget the wonderful memories we shared with them. You were the closest to Mikan and Hiyoko, right? Well if you need to cry, then cry.”

Ouma let the tears in his eyes streaming down his face as he let out a water giggle. “Silly Sonia, supreme leaders of evil don't cry, what would my followers think of me?”

“Even leaders need to cry sometimes too. We are all friends here, let's support each other.”

He smiled as he let out a tiny sob. “Spoken like a true princess!” Once he started, he couldn't stop as he cried his eyes out in Sonia's chest. His tears must have been contagious, because the remaining students were letting out tears as well for the great loss they all suffered today.  
~  
Junko taunts Ouma about being the only innocent here, betrayed by his classmates who only wanted an excuse to get rid of him, even though he was the one to save them from the tragedy from Hope's peak. The only friends he was able to make turned out to be psychotic maniacs, poor Kokichi. Kinda ironic, considering your organization's rule against murder, what would they think now? Who knows if they're even alive after what happened to the world you know. But even if they did, what would they do without their leader now? He's doomed to be stuck here forever just because of a little misunderstanding, how despairing! You know, you had a lot of potential to become the ultimate analyst like me, but Murkuro wouldn't allow it, you were our precious little brother after all. But she's no longer with us, so I can do whatever I want! I've always wanted to see the despair on your face since I love you so much! Those days on the street were almost never boring, But bringing despair to the world was always my true calling. Too bad I couldn't bring you over to my side, but that's okay, I had someone else to help me. Isn't that right Hajime.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I know I hadn't posted anything in a long long time now and wanted to change that! (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و I made this as part of a collection with "DICE Members Assemble!!" because this was my inspiration for it! It's the same interactions, just a different setting and a lot more angst thrown into it. (≖ᴗ≖✿) also, I have no idea how to tag stuff, if you want me to tag anything then please tell me!
> 
> The world is a mess and school keeps me quite busy but I'm glad I was able to post something at least! My heart goes out to everyone during this time, and I wish you all the best!<3
> 
> If anyone is looking for a fic, then I recommend: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1164137


End file.
